Freedom from Fate
by flowergothic
Summary: It has been nearly a year since Discord's second defeat, and Equestria finally is at peace. Or so they think. Xehanort is rising, and he's taking the world down with Catrina. And the ponies seek help form the KH gang, which'll change everyone forever.
1. Other Beings

Chapter 1

"_It's almost time to cast our revenge to those two types of beings who banished us to this darkness." _

_"Indeed, but who should we punish first?" _

_"You idiot, it's going to happen at the __**same time**__. I'm older and I know this." _

_"Too bad that Nightmare Moon is gone forever, of she would be a great help." _

_"__**ENOUGH ABOUT NIGHTMARE MOON! **__She's now on the enemy side. I personally wish that Ansem, Vantias, or Xemnas was here to see this. But I don't know where Vantias is and the other two are DEAD." _

_"If only there was a plan B." _

_"MY PLAN WILL NOT FAIL! As long as Sora, Riku, and Kairi remain on __**their **__side of this world and that Princesses Celestia and Luna remain on __**their **__side, we'll be OK." _

_"Fine, I'll help you." _

_"Good, the torture is just getting started..." _

APPLE

Three friends were sitting on an island bay.

"Hey Riku, Kairi," the one named Sora started, "I just had the weirdest thought."

"What?" Kairi asked.

"What if Xehanort was teaming up with a force that was defeated by another world?"

"Impossible," Riku shook his head, "The only villains in the worlds we've all been too were either heartless, nobodies, or nightmares."

"But what if it was _none _of those things?"

"There is nothing besides those creatures." Riku said.

"But what if it was besides?"

"There isn't a besides."

"Whatever," Sora rolled his eyes, "just forget I said anything, okay?

"I believe you, Sora." Kairi told him, "Besides, we haven't visited _every _world yet, and we haven't rescued Terra, Ventus, and Aqua – _yet_."

Riku sighed, "Alright, believe in your little fairy tale while I live in the real world. Oh, and Sora, got you this." He tossed a star-shaped fruit to Sora.

"A papou fruit?" Sora asked, "Kairi and I already had-"

"For a happily ever after between you two," Riku grinned, "Am I right about your future together Sora, of am I _right_?"

"HEY!" Sora ran after Riku, who was racing back to his house.

"Other creatures, huh?" Kairi asked herself, "I'll just have to look it up when I get home." So she stood up and walked to her house, behind Sora and Riku still racing.

BANANA

Meanwhile, somewhere else, six ponies were chatting near an apple orchard.

"Well, It's been more than a year since mean ol' Discord's defeat." The orange one announced, "still remember that faithful day?"

"Of course we do Applejack," the blue one replied, "we'll _never _forget."

"It'll be in everypony's heart forever." The purple one said.

"I guess so." Applejack smiled, "Say, where's Pinkie Pie?"

"Look... Over... _there_." The purple one whispered as she pointed to the apple tree in the center of the orchard.

And there was Pinkie Pie, bouncing around the apple tree like if she was on a pogo-stick.

"Thanks Twilight," Applejack turned to the purple one and nodded, "Pinkie Pie, what the hay are you doing in that apple tree?"

"I'm _starving_." Pinkie Pie replied, "You mind if I have some of your- wow, a note!"

"A _what_?" Twilight, Applejack, and the other three ponies ran to Pinkie Pie.

"Hmm, where did you find it?" The yellow one asked.

"It just fell from the sky." Pinkie Pie shrugged.

"Fell from the _sky_?" The white one got a weird look on her face, "Pinkie, that's not possible."

"But it just happened Rarity." Pinkie said.

"I don't believe it," Applejack shook her head, "Tell the truth Pinkie."

"Really, it fell from the sky, believe me." Pinkie told the other ponies.

Twilight sighed, "It's not worth fighting for. Can I see the letter Pinkie?"

"Sure." Pinkie dropped the letter onto the grass.

"Can I read it?" The blue one asked.

"Sure Rainbow Dash." and Rainbow started reading the note, with Twilight holding it.

"Ponies of Equestria," Rainbow started, "It is I, Catrina, who was defeated 2,026 years ago. Yes, I am back, but my powers are stronger than ever.

But this time I am not alone.

I have teamed up with a keyblade master named Xehanort to take down your world and another using the Elements of Harmony and the Princesses of Heart. I'll be back real soon. Just you wait.

-Witch Catrina."

"OK," Pinkie started, "_Who _is Catrina and Xehanort , _what _is a keyblade, _who_ are the Princesses of Heart, and _what _does the witch mean by 'another world'?"

_"_Hey," Twilight suggested, "Let's go to my house to look all of this up?"

_"_Sure." the other ponies said.

_"_Okay then. Come on Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Pinkie, and Rarity_." _

CARROT

Later that night, Kairi was up in her room, trying to find "other beings".

"Let's see: unversed, spirits- ah, here we go: ponies.

"Ponies are smaller and magic versions of horses that live in Equestria (Formally called Ponyland). The current types of ponies are earth, unicorn, and pegasus. There also used to be flutter and sea ponies, but they vanished four years after the witch Catrina's defeat. After that, the ponies rebuilt over Ponyland and called the new world Equestria. The current leader is Princess Celestia, who rules besides her younger sister Princess Luna."

Kairi sighed, there _were_ other beings (besides the heartless and the nobodies) on other worlds, but nobody could realize it. Sora was speaking the truth, Riku wasn't.

"I must show Sora and Riku, they'll be thrilled to know." Kairi grinned.

"Kairi, bedtime." A voice said from Kairi's doorway.

"OK mom, goodnight." Kairi sighed, then went to bed.

DANCING

"OK, so did you find the meanings yet?" Pinkie asked.

"Spike, hurry up with those books!" Twilight called to her assistant/roommate Spike.

"I'm working on it Twilight." Spike called up from the bookshelf he was digging through.

"OK," Twilight turned to the others, "but for now, I'll tell you about Witch Catrina."

"Alright," Fluttershy nodded, "even though it sounds scary."

"Witch Catrina is a human witch who is dependent of her power: Witchweed potion and was defeated by her assistant Rex. It's weird story, if you ask me."

"FOUND IT!" Spike shouted and tossed the book to Twilight.

"Thanks Spike." Twilight looked at the cover: _The Timeline of Kingdom Hearts, _this was the one.

_"_Kingdom Hearts?" Pinkie started, "What's that?"

"I'll tell you, come." Twilight, Spike, and the others surrounded the book while she opened it.

"Kingdom Hearts," Twilight started, "is the 'heart of all worlds'. It keeps the purest light and stores it, but people wanted the light for themselves.

"So that's why the worlds remain separate from each other, so the light won't go all around with greed. But three people still wanted Kingdom Hearts: Ansem, Xehanort, and Xemnas."

"Hey, Xehanort was in the letter!" Pinkie stated.

"OK," Twilight nodded her head, "Continuing, the three tried to get Kingdom Hearts, but failed thanks to the Three Legendary Keyblade Masters: Terra, Ventus, and Aqua."

"Can we meet them?" Fluttershy asked.

"But since Xehanort's defeat, the three keyblade wielders vanished."

Rainbow gasped.

"But ten years after that event, Ansem rose, and their abilities were transported to three friends: Sora, Riku, and Kairi. Who were able to defeat Ansem and Xemnas together."

"But what about the Princesses of Heart?" Pinkie questioned.

"Well," Twilight paused to catch her breath, "the seven Princesses of Heart are girls with the pure light in their hearts."

"Their names?" Rarity said.

"Oh, that's easy: Aurora, Snow White, Cinderella, Alice, Jasmine, Belle, and-"

"And who?" Applejack asked.

"-_Kairi_." Twilight finished.

"OK." Fluttershy shriveled a bit.

"So that answers your questions, right?" Twilight asked the others.

Everyone nodded.

"Should I send a note to the princess?" Spike took out a sheet of paper and a quill.

"Sure, give me the quill." Twilight said.

And she wrote a letter and sent it.

THAT'S ALL OF CHAPTER 1 FOLKS!

I hope you enjoyed the first chapter! When the two worlds collide, I bet the chapters will be longer.

TWILIGHT AND KAIRI: "Review please!"


	2. The Collision

Chapter 2: The Collision

NOTE- If you see random words in between the scenes, that's normal, FYI.

ANOTHER NOTE: If you haven't played KH2 or haven't watched the first two episodes of both seasons of _My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic_, some things may be a bit confusing.

ELEPHANT

The next day, Sora and Riku were hanging out on the island bay minding their own business, until Kairi ran to them.

"Guys, check it out! Sora was right!" Kairi brought the book she was reading overnight to show proof.

"About what, Xehanort was dead all along?" Riku asked.

Kairi frowned, "When did Sora say _that_? I was talking about the other beings, check it out:" She flipped to the page with "Ponies" on it.

As Sora and Riku read, Kairi's heart leaped with joy. Sora was right! And for the first time, _she _had the proof.

"Kairi," Sora started, "the 'other beings' thing was just a thought, not a far-out question. But this is still really interesting."

"Thanks." Kairi grinned.

"Hey, look at this, a message in flames." Sora pointed to some green fire flowing towards them, slowly forming to the shape of a message.

Kairi opened the scroll and read it:

"Sora, Riku, Kairi-

All three of your lives are in grave danger, and so are others on the other side of the world. Thanks to my student Twilight Sparkle, I have found your location. In three hours, a green portal will come. Go through that portal to the three of you's destiny. This is the only hope to save your world and mine.

-Princess Celestia."

Riku picked up Kairi's book.

"_The current leader is Princess Celestia, who rules besides her younger sister Princess_ _Luna_."

"_Go through that portal to the three of you's destiny. This is the only hope to save your world and mine. _"

What could that mean?

_ Destiny_

FUNGUS

"Hey, got a reply!" Twilight noticed the letter Spike was holding.

"Yeah, it says that the princess noted Sora and his friends. They should be here in about three hours."

Twilight smiled, "Good." She said.

"OK then, now can you help me put these books back up?" Spike pointed at the books he dropped the night before.

"Sure." Twilight nodded.

GAMES

_Three hours, that's how long it'll take for the portal to reach the so-called Destiny Islands_.

Princess Celestia was repeating that thought over and over again during the three hours for the portal to travel to its destination.

"Celestia..." Princess Luna walked into Celestia's bedroom, "you've been quiet for a bit, what's going on?"

Celestia sighed, "I learned that an old enemy that fell long before Discord is rising again with another person, so I'm seeking help from the only three masters who are the only ones who can stop the male enemy, Xehanort."

"What's the name of the 'female' enemy?"

"Catrina."

"I think I've read about her before. Her defeat was like, 2,000 years ago?"

Celestia turned around, "Yes." She said.

"So why would she come back to life?" Luna asked.

"Because," Celestia paused, " Xehanort had the key ingredients to revive her: Witchweed Potion and light."

HUNGER

Sora looked at his watch: 11:46, three hours after he, Riku, and Kairi received that letter.

"I think that was just a prank," Riku told Sora and Kairi, "someone must've heard us and spied on Kairi last night. I knew it was just a-"

"POP!" The portal popped in front of the three friends.

Riku couldn't believe it, "Really? This is real? I can't believe it. I _won't _believe it."

"C'mon, let's go!" Kairi shouted as she ran through the portal with Sora.

"I'll stay here," Riku said, "Better safe than-"

"You're coming too!" Kairi dragged Riku to it while Sora followed.

While walking, Riku constantly was pinching himself and saying, "This is only a dream, I'll wake up soon."

"Look, here's the so-known-as Equestria!" Kairi pointed ahead where the portal was coming to a stop.

The others followed her as she raced to the land on the other side, full of ponies and happiness.

"Celestia was right," Kairi said, "I think this _is _destiny."

"It sure looks like is, but I'm not so sure that it _is_." Sora replied.

Destiny. Mission. _Destiny or mission_.

"Hey, you must be Sora." Twilight and her friends were approaching Sora, Riku, and Kairi.

"Yes I am, and these people are my friends Riku and Kairi." Sora said, "And you are..."

"Twilight Sparkle." Twilight told them, "Call me Twilight."

THAT'S ALL OF CHAPTER 2!

=)

KAIRI AND TWILIGHT: "Review please!"


	3. Meeting Celestia

Chapter 3- Meeting Celestia

ISTHMUS

"So..." Sora was still speechless. He was expecting for Twilight to look like an old witch or something like that, but instead he saw a lighthearted pony.

Twilight smiled, "Welcome to Ponyville. These are my friends." Twilight pointed to the ponies behind her.

"And they are called..." Kairi started.

"The orange one is Applejack, the blue one is Rainbow Dash, yellow is Fluttershy, the white one is Rarity, and the pink one is Pinkie Pie."

"Okaaaaaaaaay..." Riku didn't know what to say. Who could blame him? He didn't know whether to believe that this was real or not.

"C'mon, we'll show you around." Rainbow turned around and headed east while the others (including Riku) followed.

JACK-IN-THE-BOX

"And this is, well, my home." Twilight showed Sora and his friends to what seemed to look like a library.

"This looks more like a bookstore." Riku commented.

"Well, I _am _a bookworm." Twilight smiled.

"That's true. You should've heard her excuse to not attend my pet Gummy's after-birthday party!" Pinkie added.

All of the ponies laughed.

"What was the excuse?" Kairi asked.

Before Pinkie answered, a light beam started going away from the sun and headed directly next to Twilight's house.

"LOOK OUT!" Sora pointed to the beam.

Twilight laughed, "No, that means that our beloved Princess Celestia is visiting us."

"Oh." Sora frowned. Then he remembered:

"_Go through that portal to the three of you's destiny. This is the only hope to save your world and mine. _

_ -Princess Celestia_."

_Princess Celestia_.

Sora did notice that the ray started to form into the shape of a unicorn – wait, a pegasus- no, a unicorn- no, a pegasus.

Sora finally realized that the figure was an alicorn (both a pegasus and a unicorn) by the time it was totally not shaped like a sun ray anymore.

"So I guess that our three heroes have arrived." Celestia said.

As Twilight and the others bowed down, Sora backed up from Celestia and waved. "So you must be Celestia..." He started.

Then he noticed Riku and Kairi bowing as well, and he remembered something:

_Yen Sid... _

_ Hey. _

_ Sora, be respectful! Bow down! _

"Words fail me." Sora mumbled to himself, then got down and bowed.

"Welcome to Equestria Sora, Riku, and Kairi." Celestia smiled and did a hoof gesture. As she did, the other ponies got up. Sora and his friends decided to play along and did so too.

"How did you know our names?" Riku asked suspiciously.

"Well, Twilight here told me." Celestia pointed to Twilight.

Twilight blushed.

"Uh, OK." Kairi muttered.

"SO, what do we need to do to stop this 'evil force' from invading this world and the world me and my friends came from?" Sora asked.

"Spike," Celestia called.

A little dragon walked out of the library, "Yes?" he replied.

"Take a note."

Sora, Riku, and Kairi didn't say a word as that dragon got paper and a pen and started writing what Celestia said.

"Dragons here can..." Kairi paused, "_talk_?"

"Yes, they can." Twilight responded, "That's Spike, my roommate."

"How did you get him?" Riku asked.

Twilight shruddered, "Long story."

"OK, done." Spike put his pen down, "Here you go 'Sora'." He chuckled a bit as he handed Sora a scroll.

Sora growled a bit, "OK, I happened to me two years in a row, and Sora is not a girls name. So quit laughing."

"Sora, calm down," Kairi said, "he's just a little kid- I mean dragon."

Sora sighed, "OK, I will." The he opened the scroll:

THINGS FOR JOURNEY TO FIGHT XEHANORT AND CATRINA:

0 WITCHWEED POTION

0 THE FOUR MOST POWERFUL NOBODIES

0 THE HUMAN VERSIONS OF TWILIGHT SPARKLE AND HER FRIENDS

0 ALL THE MAGIC YOU HAVE

MEET ME WHEN YOU HAVE ALL OF THESE ITEMS.

-PRINCESS CELESTIA

THAT'S ALL OF CHAPTER 3!

{*} {*}

DDDDD

TWILIGHT AND SORA: "Review PLZ!"


	4. Eoforhild Republic

Freedom from Fate

Chapter 4: Eoforhild Republic

WARNING: MILD GAMBLING IN THIS CHAPTER

ABCDEFG

Sora kept reading the list again and again. Not knowing what to get first.

Then he finally said, "OK, since I don't know how to get a nobody without dying, have no idea what witchweed is, and not enough magic to take down a whole army, we'll do the human versions of you guys first."

"It says that the human versions of ponies live in a place called the Eoforhild Republic," Twilight started, "I've heard that it's all based on politics and military and that kind of stuff. It's awful."

"Sounds like it, so I'll stay here." Fluttershy stated.

"Oh.. NO." Rainbow Dash growled, "You're coming too Fluttershy. Don't you wanna meet your human self?"

"Well, yes but..."

"THEN C'MON!"

Twilight set up a portal and everyone walked into it (except for Fluttershy, she was dragged by Rainbow).

"Let's go meet some humans!" Pinkie Pie shouted.

HIJKLMNOP

Two er, _things _were in the Equestria-famous Bindweed Hotel and Casino in Las Pegasus.

"Celestia and Luna have been doing good raising the sun and moon, yes?" A bartender asked the male.

"Indeed." The guy nodded.

"So what can I get you two?" The bartender asked both of the things. "I'm Hot Money, and I'll be your server."

"I'll take a Witchweed Douser." The woman said, "And you, Xehanort?"

"I'll take an Anti-Heartless, but no lime. And put the drinks on my tab."

"Are you sure you wanna pay for this?" The woman asked Xehanort.

"Positive Catrina." Xehanort replied.

"Well sir, they'll be right out." Hot Money started making the drinks.

"Catrina," Xehanort started, "We're in a famous casino. I'm a nobody, you're a cat-like person. We can work this out only if you listen to me."

"And why should I?" Catrina questioned.

"Because I'm OLDER THAN YOU!" Xehanort shouted.

"No, _I'm _older than you. I was banished from Equestria for 2,026 YEARS!"

"But I LOOK older than you!"

"But I AM older than you!"

"LOOK!"

"AM!"

"LOOK!"

"AM!"

"LOOK!"

"AM!"

"LOOK!"

"Um..." Catrina pointed to the other side of the room. Everypony was staring at them. Even the Platinum Club gamblers stopped to look.

"Uh, heh heh, just a tiny argument. No matter." Xehanort flashed a fake smile.

As everypony got back to what they were doing, Catrina turned to Xehanort,

"We shouldn't do stuff like that again." she whispered.

"I know, we have to be careful." Xehanort replied.

"Your drinks are ready!" Hot Money gave Catrina a bubbly purple drink and Xehanort a flaming-hot red one.

"You two enjoy." H.M left to deal with another customer.

"We'll need money, let's go join a poker game." Xehanort said.

"Deal." Catrina and Xehanort left the bar with their drinks in hand.

QRS

At the end of Twilight's portal, there was an urban version of Ponyville, except it was more "higher" and filled with humans. The building right across where Sora, Twilight, and their friends ended up had an emblem painted on it saying:

DISTRICT 2/50

EOFORHILD REPUBLIC

Τάνυση. Πόλεμο. Νίκη

LONG LIVE THE GREAT LEADER:

THIJS SIEMEN FRED

"Told you this place was all about politics." Twilight said.

"Now, to find the human versions of you guys." Riku thought for a moment, "I know! So-called-in-Ponyville 'Sugarcube Square'!"

"Sugarcube _Corner_." Pinkie corrected, "Follow me!"

Everyone followed Pinkie as she bounced to where Sugarcube Corner was supposed to be.

When the nine got there, there was the bakery, but it was all boarded up and rotting.

"I don't believe it! What happened?" Pinkie asked to mainly no one.

"Hey, look at this," Kairi saw a little slip of paper:

THIS BUSINESS (SWEET TOOTH BAKERY) HAS BEEN CLOSED DOWN DO TO THE OWNERS VIOLATING CODE 6 ACT 3. PLEASE GO AWAY NOW SINCE WE'VE EXPLAINED.

"Let's go inside." Rainbow said.

"But it's closed." Fluttershy whimpered a bit.

"But what if our human selves are inside?"

"Why would I enter that building?"

"C'mon, let's enter." and Rainbow (once again dragging Fluttershy) and the others headed inside the closed bakery.

Inside, there were three teenage girls talking to each other.

"But Roxanne, using that flying machine to head to Octos is dangerous. What if we get caught?" A petite girl asked the one with brown hair.

"I keep telling you Fiona: Once I install the invisibility device inside, we can go there without a trace." The one called Roxanne replied.

"But I always thought that Octos had special cameras that could see invisible things." The gray-eyed girl commented.

"Tina, that's just a rumor. There is no camera that can see invisible things." Roxanne shook her head.

Fiona screamed, "INTRUDERS!" She pointed to Sora and the others.

Roxanne picked up a knife, "Who are you and what do you-" The stopped and looked at the ponies.

"It can't be." Tina said.

"Are you six..." Fiona started, "...are our _pony _selves?"

"They are." Kairi replied, "Sora, Riku, and I aren't, but-"

"We've been waiting for quite some time now to meet our pony selves," Roxanne said, "we learned that the only easy way to take down the Eoforhild Republic is to meet them.

"Hey Fiona, can you bring the others here? Tell them I need to talk with 'em about something."

"Roger that." And Fiona left the abandoned bakery.

Roxanne turned to the others, "I'm Roxanne Dryers," She told them, "the leader of the Eoforhild Rebels and the awesome girl in the group."

"Well, finding my human was easy." Rainbow commented, then galloped to Roxanne.

"Wait," Twilight started, "Rainbow Dash, Roxanne Dryers, they start with the same letters. That means..."

"Fiona is my human form." Fluttershy commented.

"And Tina is mine.." Twilight finished.

"I'm back!" Fiona walked back in with three other girls. One had blonde hair, another had makeup on, and the last one had blue hair matching her eyes.

"Jackie, Rhea, Peggy, meet our pony selves." Tina introduced.

"Well, that was even easier!" Applejack said, then galloped to the blonde-haired one.

"Wow, I didn't know my human self could have wacky hair too!" Pinkie exclaimed then trotted to the blue-eyed girl.

"Well, since the matching names, I know my human self." Rarity gracefully galloped to the girl with makeup on.

"Well, that leaves me with Fiona." Fluttershy walked slowly to Fiona.

"Hey, what about _us_?" Riku asked.

"Follow anyone. You all are humans, so you get to choose." Roxanne replied.

"I don't know about you two, but..." Kairi started, than walked to join Tina and Twilight.

"Errr..." Sora headed over to Roxanne and Rainbow.

"Wow, who should _I _join?" Riku asked himself, than ran to Jackie and Applejack.

TUV

"Catrina, do you have any _idea_ how to play poker?" Xehanort, slightly annoyed, asked Catrina.

"Uh, no. But I am good at making Witchweed er, food and beverage. Let's do that instead." Catrina replied.

"Well, you lost all your chips and I got 41,700 munny," Xehanort started.

"And by what you told me before, that's 417 US currency," Catrina added.

"So we can buy two tickets to head to Canterlot,"

"Which will take three days!" Catrina finished.

"C'mon, to the station!" Xehanort said.

WX

"Well, here's my room." Roxanne was giving Sora and Rainbow a tour of her house.

"Wow..." Sora commented.

And wow indeed. Besides stuff a regular teen has in her room (Dresser, Laptop w/ desk, Bed, etc.), there were posters all around with phrases like, "IT'S TIME FOR A NEW REPUBLIC!" and "DOWN WITH DICTATOR SIEMEN FRED!"

And across from the laptop desk, there was another desk with a long sheet of paper with sections and a circle in the center.

"That across my laptop," Roxanne started, "is the map of the Eoforhild Republic."

Sora and Rainbow walked toward it while Roxanne followed.

Rainbow pointed to the circle, "Isn't that where your capital should be?" She asked.

"Yes, and it is Rainbow," Roxanne replied, "that is Octos, 'The city of Barons' that's where Tina came from by Tija Cassandra's orders."

"Why? Was it serious?" Sora questioned.

"Well, it's a long story." Roxanne fidgeted a bit.

"What? Is it bad? What happened to Tina that caused the 'Tija' to come to 'District 2'?" Rainbow replied.

"To understand that," Roxanne paused, "I must tell you two a story."

"About what?" Sora said.

"About how the Eoforhild Republic was formed." Roxanne told the two.

THAT'S ALL FOR CHAPTER 4

Hey, that rhymes! =)

RAINBOW AND ROXANNE: "Review plz! =)"


	5. Roxanne's Story

Chapter 5- Roxanne's Story

ABDGEKBUIYYDBI

"So what is it? What's the tale on how the Eoforhild Republic formed?" Rainbow asked.

"It started when the first Thijis of the republic, Eoforhild Jerome, took over a land called Needopolis," Roxanne started, " Eoforhild overthrew the king of the land and took over as emperor. Or _Thijis_, as he liked to call it.

"Thus the name Eoforhild Republic."

"I see," Sora replied, "and what's the story on why Tina came here?"

"Illegal documents." Roxanne said, "Tina and Tija Cassandra found some illegal documents in the palace basement. Cassandra didn't want Tina to get caught, so she sent her away to here, District 2, where she met me."

"By the way, just wondering, since when were you and your friends against the government?" Rainbow asked desperatley.

"Since forever."

"You were never for the government?" She was startled.

"Tijas Cassandra, Lynn, and Candace, those three Tijas, or princesses, as you call them, are against the government too. So why not me?"

"But why?"

"Well, the government took away DIstrict 2.5, which only had four survivors. Three of them were my mom, my dad, and..."

"And who?" Sora questioned.

"... and _me._" Roxanne sighed_. _

_ASDFGHJ _

Pinkie and Patty were walking around the district square.

"So patty," Pinkie started, "I was wondering, what's Code 6 Act 3?"

"I suppose you saw that slip of paper." Patty repilied, "Code 6 is all about anti-government stuff. It has 4 acts:

"Act 1: Teachers cannot teach anything that isn't government-approved.

"Act 2: Books cannot be published without government approval.

"Act 3: Businesses cannot advertise without government approval.

" Act 4: Scientists cannot conduct expiriments without government approval.

"If anyone breaks any of these acts, he/she will be arrested and prisoned for up to 6 years and the place he/she works in will be closed down."

"Woah," Pinkie said, "that's harsh."

"I know, but we're fighting against that."

"Did you witness the arrest?"

"I worked there part-time, so yeah."

"Was it horrible?"

"Yes. The owners, Clarissa and Chris Crustson, were sent to a 'reinforcment camp' in District 34, and the kids, Peggy and Peter, were sent to a foster care in District 7."

"How about-"

"Let's just move on, OK?" Patty asked.

"Okey dokey." Pinkie answered, and the two walked on.

**SSEYsdfghjki **

"For the last time! You two are banned from the Friendship Express forever since that incident!" A train Conductor was pushing Xehanort and Catrina out of a train.

"But it was that stupid pony Sexy Stuff's fault!" Catrina complained.

"Tell him Cati!" Xehanort encouraged.

"I don't care, just scram!" The conductor yelled.

"You ponies were better when Megan and her two siblings were still alive." Catrina sighed.

"Great, now what?" Xehanort asked on the wayout of the Las Pegasus train station.

"Well, we could," Catrina suggested, "_make _a_ copy _of the Friendship Express."

"Great idea!" Xehanort beamed, "In fact, that was your _only_ great idea!

So they did. Witchweed and darkness helped make the "Friendship Express II" and the Nobodies served.

Now all was ready to go to Canterlot.

ADSGDH

Sorry for this being late!I had to study! Bye!


	6. Prophecy of Allison

Meanwhile, Twilight, Kairi, and Tina were browsing through the library Tina owned.

"Hey Tina, Since you're my human self, I want to ask you, do you have a brother?" Twilight asked,

" A brother?" Tina questioned, "Yes I have a brother two of them: Adam and Sam."

Twilight was a bit startled, "_Two_?" She asked.

"Yes, my older one, Adam Sanders, works for the royal guards in Octos, the-"

"Is he captain of the royal guards?"

Tina sighed, "Yes, yes he is, even though I didn't want him to, but I didn't want to share my opinion on having one of my first friends leave me."

"Oh."

"The younger one is my half-brother, Sam Dragono, and he lives with me."

"How come?" This time Kairi asked a question.

"Oh, my parents didn't want to just have Sam, as they would grieve over having Adam and me move out. My father, er, stepfather, Nick, said, 'Go, do what's best for you, this is for our own safety, now g_o_'. And my mother, Gloria, just nodded in approval."

"Nick, Gloria," Twilight thought for a moment, "That resembles _my_ parent's names, Nightlight and Glory!"

"Exactly," Tina commented, "I thpught you figured out the way you can find human versions of ponies by now- Hey, what's this?" She found a scroll that was called, "Le Merde Fa Allison".

Kairi frowned, "What does that say?"

"It's Minervan," Tina replied, "It's called an 'Old World' language since it was the mot-spoken one in Needopolis."

"But what about tava-whatever?" Twilight questioned.

"That's Bianc, the other Old World language spoke during the time of Needopolis." Tina stated.

"Whatever, what's the title?"

"The Prophecy of Allison."

"Then what are you waiting for? Read it!" Kairi said.

Tina sighed and read the Prophecy (translated):

**"Worlds, worlds, beware what'll come Blood will be red, hope will be none. But not all will be lost, most will be safe If you bring back Allison, the Angel of the world**

**Two boys, one girl, living on an island Also six young ponies, and their girl selves Four Heartformed, from the island kids**

**All nineteen will free Allison From her stone prison And defeat the two villans Then All will be back to harmony." **

"The island kids, that's Sora Riku, and I," Kairi started, "And I guess the 'Heartformed' are nobodies, but I only know two that can be brought back: Roxas and Namine."

"And the ponies, my friends and me," Twilight added.

"So that means..." Tina started.

"COULD EVERYONE BE [b]QUIET[/b]!" A boy that looked like he was 8 stepped into the library,"I'm trying to watch THAT SHOW!"

"Um... Kairi, Twilight, this is my half-brother, Sam."

"Hi..."Sam started.

"C'mon everyone, we need to go see Roxanne." Tina said, and the four left (with Sam not knowing what was going on).

sjdfh,lvjjlkhj

"Yes, I was born in District 2.5, or you, Rainbow, know as 'Cloudsdale'." Roxanne started, "District 2.5 was made for Outlanders like me have a place to belong in society.

" Everything seemed perfect. For my mom, my dad, and Quigley."

"Quigley?" Sora raised an eyebrow.

"My brother, Quigley Dryers, who told me to never trust Siemen, that he was evil, which he is."

"Oh."

"Anyway, I loved the district. It was my home. Until the government attacked."

"And Quigley?"

"I loved him, he was the best bro one could have. But he was killed during the attacks." Roxanne sniffed a bit.

"Shame." Rainbow commented. She also had an older brother: Quick Dash, but he was also killed. But instead of an attack, Quick was killed in a flight accident.

"I feel your pain," Rainbow stated, "so how did you sneak in District 2?"

"My parents knew a few people from District 2, so we moved with a few of them. Now I live on my own, inventing to kill Siemen.

"But we must keep our past a secret from my little sis, Sarah Dryers."

"Oh," Rainbow said, "now I get-"

"ROXANNE!" TIna, Kairi, and Twilight dodged into the room, along with Jackie, RIku, and Applejack.

"What is it Tina?" Roxanne asked.

"The prophecy of Allison..." Twilight started, "we found it."

Roxanne gasped, "So now it is time..."

"Time for what?" Riku asked.

"Time for us to free ourselves from fate."

"But this prophecy doesn't have any fate in it." Kairi said.

"But it has fate, everything has fate," Roxanne stated, "now us and the others must get our freedom from fate."


	7. Namine

Chapter 7- Namine

**Disclaimer**: Kingdom Hearts belongs to Square Enix and Disney, and My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic belongs to Hasbro inc. Everything else that doesn't belong to either of those two companies is mine unless I say something otherwise.

ABDGEKBUIYYDBI

"We're approching Trottingham right now, master," a dusk nobody told Xehanort, "we should be at the station in 8 minutes at the latest."

"Perfect." Xehanort grinned, "just perfect."

"Set up the illusion." Catrina ordered.

"Yes ma'am." The dusk replied, then slithered away to do so.

In a few seconds, the purple-black train of doom transformed to a pink train with yellow windows, with FRIENDSHIP EXPRESS II written on it in bright blue letters.

"Um, Xehanort," Catrina started, "why exactly are we taking ponies hostage again? I don't see the need to."

"So others can see us as a threat!" Xehanort bellowed, "it's useless to attack Canterlot without a warning sign!"

"Oh yeah... that." Catrina stuttered.

"What's bothering you?" He asked.

"Well, I know that the ponies that defeated me and Megan are all long-dead, but to see revivals of the same guys, like Applejack and Spike, freak me out."

"Catrina, you defeated those ponies in Paradise Estate, and this is Equestria. Only 26 years have passed since your defeat. I just revived you in **this **country."

"_Oh, so Megan is still alive? _But Applejack..."

"That was a different Applejack. Grow up."

"There is also Rex, my former assistant."

"Oh I took care of him." Xehanort snickered, "well, he's still alive. Just far away from here."

"Five minutes."The dusk informed.

"Get ready to kidnapp ponies Catrina." Xehanort said.

jiugf569kcjcvkj

"Here, we go... AGAIN." Twilight was trying to summon a portal that would take her and the others back to Ponyville.

Meanwhile, Sora thought about what Roxanne said earlier:

_"But it has fate, everything has fate, now us and the others must get our freedom from fate." _

What does "Freedom from fate" mean? Sora thought, and what does it have to do with this prophecy?

"So... we have me and my friends," Jackie started, "what's next on the list?"

"The four most powerful nobodies, or _Heartformed_, as the prophecy calls them," Kairi said, "I only know two of them: Roxas and Namine. We'll need to bring back Namine first though."

"Why?"

"She's the only one that can do the process of creating nobodies."

"Oh. Wait, but isn't Namine a nobody?"

"Yes, but there is a way to-"

"DID IT!" Twilight smiled as a green portal appeared in front of her.

"Well, are we all ready to go?" Roxanne asked.

"Yes." Everyone else replied.

"Then let's go!" Roxanne smiled, and the others raced through the portal back to Ponyville, Equestria.

"WAIT FOR ME!" Sam Dragono ran through the portal just as it closed.

KJLHADSMKHygmkdhjdUEWH32

"We have arrived in Trottingham, master." A Sorcerer nobody stated to Xehanort.

"I can hear that, since the train is stopping, you idiot." Xehanort sneered.

"I'll tell a nobody to open the doors." Catrina walked to the cabin door and wlaked into the next room.

Thirteen seconds later, the interior of the train changed to one of a typical Friendship Express, and the doors slowly slid open as Xehanort and the Sorcerer ran (or in the nobody's case, flew) to the engine room.

"Next stop is Fillydelphia!" A dancer nobody disguised as a train conductor told the ponies, "then to Orlick, then Manehattan, then Ponyville, and finally Canterlot!"

Then the ponies looked at the other train near them, which started to move on slowly; then to the train in front of them, and then charged in.

"Wow, look at the beautiful designs."

"Feel these lavish seats, Tailwing. They're **so soft**!"

"I hope this train has an arcade, unlike the other one."

Everypony was commenting on the designs in the lobby (even though they were kind of the same as the other Friendship Express).

"Please take your seats, we will be departing on our first stop to Fillydelphia in five minutes." a Dancer Nobody announced over the speaker.

"Start the engines," Xehanort ordered the Sorcerer, "We're about to have some deadly fun." He then clenched his hands together and turned to look outside the window at the suburban town of Trottingham, with their hexagon-shaped city hall in the middle, each end pointing to a different neighborhood.

"_Soon, once we invade Canterlot, this will all be_ **_mine_**." Xehanort thought.

asdffdsaasdffdsa

"We're heeeeeeeeeeeeeeere!" Pinkie bounced all around the library (that's where everyone ended up at the end of the portal).

"So this is the District 2 of Equestria," Jackie looked around, "Nice."

"OK, let's focus on how to bring back Namine here." Riku walked to the front door of the library and opened it, "Shall we?"

"Now, Riku, can't we just find that keyblade and-" Sora suggested

"No Sora, there has to be a much safer way."

"Riku, there is _no _other way to do this unless if we use the keyblade."

"Wait," Rhea started, "I have an idea."

"What is it?" Kairi asked nervously.

"Can't we duplicate Kairi, then use the _duplicate's _heart to form Namine?"

"That's a good idea, but there's just one problem:" Sora infomred Rhea.

"What are we going to do witht he Kairi duplicate after we get Namine?" Riku asked.

"Put her in a cage so her heartless won't escape?" Rarity suggested.

"Please... no," Fluttershy whimpered.

"it'll look, so, **cute**." Fiona finished.

"Errrr, there is, no darkness, in my heart," kairi informed the others, "I won't, turn into, a heartkless."

"Why don't you let the Kairi duplicate manage Fluttershy's animals while we're on our journey?" Spike walked out of the library with some odd-ball explorer gear.

"Spike? What are you doing? You look ridiculous." Twilight said.

"What does it look like I'm doing? I'm going with you guys, and so is Sam."

"Sam?" Tina asked Spike.

"Yup!" Sam charged to the area next to Spike's with the same horrifiying gettup.

"Dammit! Now what will we do?" Tina asked, " I can't send Sam home, this is Equestria. He lives in the Republic. Which is in another world."

"OK, let's just have Heartless Kairi duplicate take care of the animals then." Roxanne concluded, "Case closed. Now here's my duplicator:"

Roxanne digged through her bag and took out a computer mouse.

"That's just a computer mouse Roxanne." Riku said.

"Wait for it," Roxanne pointed the mouse to Kairi, the a screen popped up:

CUT

COPY

PASTE

FONT

FORMAT

Roxanne pointed the mouse at "Copy" and left-clicked. She then proceeded to right click at the empty spot next to Kairi's, then right click again, this time selecting "Paste".

POP! A second Kairi appeared out of what seemed like nowhere, right next to the original Kairi.

"And to tell the two apart:" Roxanne right clicked on the Duplicate, selected "Format", then another screen popped up:

COLORS

SIZE

LAYOUT

TEXT

Roxanne selected "Colors" and a panel popped up, then she slid the yellow ring to the white, turning Duplicate Kairi's dress the same color.

"Sora, now you can release Duplicate Kairi's heart." Roxanne informed him.

Sora sighed, then he summoned his keyblade.

"I'm sorry I have to do this 'Kairi'," he told the duplicate, "but I have to so I can save the universe." Sora lifted his keyblade and released the Kairi duplicate's heart.

As Duplicate Kairi's heart rose, her body fell to the grass as her eyes slowly shut. The heart then slowly formed the shape of a girl with sand-colored hair wearing a pink dress and sandals,

Then the girl slowly fell to the ground, landing on her feet.

"I'm Namine," the girl started, "but I am supposed to be with Kairi, what am I doing in the outside world?"

"Ok, let me handle this," Original Kairi offered in a soft voice, "I guess that Duplicate Kairi also had the same memories as me, so this Namine does as well."

"Ok, go ahead and amuse us with your skills." Spike said.

"Namine," kairi started, "we need you to save the universe, we need "the four most powerful nobodies", and you're one of them."

"Of course. But if I'm one of them, there also should be Roxas, what's her name- oh, Xion, and Riku's nobody."

"Ok, where will we find the mortal who has this 'Xion'?"

"The same place where we can find Roxas, in Sora."

"Woah," Sora stepped in, "that can't be right Namine. You sure that I supply two nobodies?"

"Yes Sora," Namine answered, "Roxas needs Sora's heart, Xion needs Sora's most important memory, his memory of Kairi."

"Then let's go ahead and get started, I have the cloning mouse ready." Roxanne said.

"WAIT!" Riku exclaimed, then pointed to the kairi duplicate, "we need to take care of _her _first."

asdffdsaasdffdsa

A girl with long hair and a rag-like dress- both the color brown - stared at the stone -brick floor of the room she was in. She sighed and took out a scroll. It said:

**"Pasaulių, pasaulių, saugokitės, **

**kas ateis kraujo bus raudona, tikimės kad bus nė vienas. **

**Tačiau ne visi bus prarasti, dauguma bus saugus, **

**jei jūs sugrąžinti Allison, pasaulio du berniukai, **

**mergaitė, gyvenančių su sala taip pat**

**šeši jauni poniai, Angel ir jų mergina save **

**keturių Heartformed, iš salos vaikai visi devyniolika bus nemokamai **

**Allison iš savo akmens kalėjimą ir nugalėti dviejų villans tada **

**visi bus atgal į harmonijos. " **

Then she flipped it to the other side and read:

**"Κόσμους, κόσμους, προσέξτε τι θα έρθει**

**το αίμα θα είναι κόκκινο, ελπίζω ότι θα είναι κανένας.**

**Αλλά όχι όλα θα χαθούν, οι περισσότεροι θα είναι ασφαλές **

**εάν μπορείτε να επαναφέρετε Άλισον, τον Άγγελο του κόσμου **

**δύο αγόρια, μια κοπέλα, που ζει σε ένα νησί επίσης **

**έξι νέοι πόνυ, και την κοπέλα selves τέσσερις Καρδιάπου , **

**από τη νήσο παιδιά όλα δεκαεννέα θα δωρεάν Άλισον από πέτρα **

**της φυλάκισης και να νικήσει τα ****δύο villans **

**τότε όλα θα είναι πάλι σε αρμονία." **

_**"Be strong, beings in the prophecy."**_the girl said to herself, _**"Be strong, and you all will succeed." **_

THAT'S ALL OF CHAPTER 7 FOLKS!

Ah, if feels good to write again! Chapter 8 will be out soon! =)

NAMINE: "Review please!"


End file.
